If Only
by SiriusBlackdonttalkback
Summary: AU- Harry and Ron make a wish while drinking firewhisky. Could they really have a chance back in time, to save everyone? To stop Voldemort. To fall in love again with Ginny and Hermione. Who will find them out? Use to be 2insanitiesin1. Characters will be Canon and follow the books besides my own little changes! Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Ron sat down at Grimmauld's place sharing a bottle of firewhisky. A hard day, a day where they had lost many of their friends and family. It had been a year since the end of Voldemort, a year of pain and heartache; everyone, muggle and wizard trying to heal. Harry took a sip of the burning liquid thinking about the last year. The guilt George had for surviving, the sadness Ginny held in her eyes every day, only matched by her Mother's. Remus and Tonks were gone, little Teddy without his parents. The death of other students and faculty. The death of Dumbledore, let alone Sirius and Snape, still hit Harry hard. The last year had been a challenging year but they were surviving, living for those who could not.

"How's Hermione," Harry asked looking up at Ron, who gave a small grin.

"Working hard still on restoring the ministry and gaining equal right for all beings, not just wizards," Ron said as if it had been something he had rehearsed several times over, in the mirror.

"Good, glad she found her parents. They still getting used to being at the Burrow?"

"Yeah, Mum likes having them. Gives her someone to fuse over. Take her mind off things."

Hermione and Ron had gone looking for the Grangers about a month after the war had ended. It had taken another two to locate them, restore their memories and bring them back to England. To say the least, they had not been happy with what Hermione had done, but they were pleased to have their memories and their daughter back.

A few moments of silence passed between the two men. Both men were 18 years old, nearing 19. They had felt like they had dealt with so much and with such little satisfaction. They had survived a war, but neither left unscathed.

"Ever wish we could do it over again?" Ron asked looking at his best friend. It wasn't the first time he had thought this, but perhaps the first time he had vocalized it.

Harry looked into his glass, do it over again, like the time Hermione and he had used the time turner to save Sirius. If only.

"I wish Ron," Harry said as his friend and he clinked glasses and drank. They continued drinking all night long, laughing and crying about the past. They both fell asleep at the table with one thought on their mind- if only.

Harry started to wake up- he felt something lumpy underneath him. He wondered if Ginny or Hermione had come home and levitated him to the couch. He blinked his eyes a few times; nothing was coming into focus. Moving his hand around a few times, Harry found the eyeglasses. Rubbing his eyes, he placed the glasses on his face. Blinking a few times, Harry caught his breath in his chest because he couldn't fathom where he was.

This wasn't Grimmauld's Place. Hell, this wasn't even the tent he sometimes slept in when his nightmares became too much even for him. He was sitting in his bedroom, well Dudley's spare bedroom, at his Aunt and Uncle's at 4 Privet Drive Lane in Surrey.

Closing his eyes, he started whispering out loud, "This can't be, must be a dream. Drank too much."

Opening his eyes, he was still very much in Surrey. He pinched himself. Nothing happened. "This just can't be possible."

He stood up and walked to the window; it was night time, and he could see Hedwig flying back towards the window. Sweet Hedwig, alive and well. What kind of cruel dream was this?

She landed on the window ledge and pecked Harry playfully. He couldn't help but to stare at her like she would disappear any moment, the moment he would wake up and the truth would be back. Harry walked back over to his bed, and he heard the faint noise of Vernon snoring. Maybe if he went back to sleep, he would wake in the morning and all would be set back to where it should be.

"Ronald, are you listening?" Molly Weasley said to her youngest son.

Ron blinked a couple of times; this was not where he had been just hours ago. This had to be some nightmare.

"Ronald make sure your clothes are ready for tomorrow. I do not want to spend more time than necessary in Diagon Ally, not with Sirius Black on the loose."

"Sirius Black" Ron was able to say.

"Honestly, Ronald are you feeling alright? You look quite pale," Molly said to her son as she felt his head for a fever.

"Umm, fine mum. I'm just going to...right...get things ready for tomorrow." Ron took off up the steps of the old Burrow to his room.

He shut the door and tentatively walked over to his bed in his very orange room. Taking deep breaths, what had he done last? None of this was right. He had been drinking with Harry at Grimmauld's place. They had passed out after, and then he was in the middle of the kitchen with his mum, being yelled at about Diagon Ally. Sirius was on the loose...his mind started to work over this problem with only the precision of having been Hermione Granger's best friend and boyfriend.

He slowly got up from his bed and walked across the room, there he was, the rat, scabbers, wormtail, bloody Peter Pettigrew. Ron looked around wildly for his wand and found the one he broke in his second year. Before they had passed out, Ron and Harry had been talking about if they had it to do over again, what they would have done, what they could have done. Was this fates chance, to make everything right? To give all his friends and family a chance at life? Or was it no more than a dream?

He looked back at the rat and tried to process. Harry, he, though, would Harry have come back? Hermione? Could he make a difference if it was him alone? He grabbed a quick piece of paper and quill and then stared at it for a long time. How could he ask Harry without asking Harry? He scribbled down the only thing he could think of, begged Percey to borrow his own, and sent him off.

Maybe this was all a dream. But if he had the chance to save just one person, any person from that blasted Voldemort, even Snape, he would.

Harry woke up, he was still at 4 Privet Drive and sitting at his window was Percey's owl. Harry tentatively took the message and read it with a small grin spreading across his face.

"I found a piece of parchment that says Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs. Any idea who they are?"

Harr's grin got wider, as he scribbled back a reply. This maybe a dream of some kind but he wasn't here alone. Together they would find answers, and if this was the past, they would protect their future.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron waited patiently in his room after he sent the owl off to Harry. He could hear Fred and George stomping around, things exploding from their room. His mother was yelling of course, but Ron couldn't help sit there and smile. Even if this were some dream, he couldn't think of a more pleasant sound. If this weren't a dream, he would be doing everything he could to make sure no one in his family got hurt in the coming war, or maybe he could stop it all together.

The next question he had was should he write to Hermione. He looked at the calendar over near his bed and saw he had it marked for while Hermione would be on vacation in France. She would be back soon. It seemed he had just gotten back from Egypt.

Another explosion, more laughing and some yelling from his mother.  
This was the summer after his second year at Hogwarts. After the Basilisk was defeated, the diary destroyed, and Dobby freed.

The diary...his sister, Ginny. Ginny had been such a different person after she had dealt with Tom Riddle. In some ways, it had made her stronger, but it had also taken her some time to come out of her shell. He didn't always have the emotional range of a teaspoon, as often as he'd been told.

Standing from his bed, he made his way out of his room, walking felt weird; his body wasn't the body his mind had been using. Walking towards Ginny's room, he knocked on the door and then let himself in.

Laying on the bed was his brave, warrior, Voldemort defying sister. But she wasn't 17 right now, she was 12 and crying into her pillow. How did he not check on her in his past?

"Gin you alright," Ron said in nothing but a whisper. he wasn't even sure she heard him till she lifted her head and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Ron, what are you doing here?"

"I'm your brother, and I asked you first,"

She looked at him, tears threatening to flow again.

"I just, well I care you know. It's not the first time Vol...he who must not be named has tricked someone. No one holds you responsible Ginny."

"I did terrible things, Ron,"

"No, he did terrible things. The Ginny I know would never do those things. You made a mistake. Dumbledore said he has fooled much stronger people; you fought back Ginny. It will all work out in the end."

"Will," Ginny asked, Ron realizing he had already slipped.

"Come on let us see what Fred and George are doing. They are driving Mum mad," Ron said changing the topic, taking his sister's hand, and pulling her from the room.

"Just great," Harry thought the next night as he continued to clean the dishes while Aunt Marge continued to belittle the Potter name. "I defeat Voldemort to come back to listen to this. Maybe this is just a nightmare," Harry continued to think.

"Bad blood..." He could hear Marge saying. Harry's mind was somewhere else. He knew he had to leave the Dursley's that evening. He knew Sirius would be nearby; he had to try and stop him, to talk to him. Together, with Ron they could get Wormtail, but that did lead to other questions regarding Voldemort. However, that was too hard and arduous for Harry to concentrate on right now.

"A drunk no less,"

Harry looked up at Marge with a funny expression in his eyes. He hadn't been sure what he should do, follow the time line till he got to Hogwarts but when he realized what year it was, that he was alive, Harry had made one decision, he would free Sirius. The man deserved that much. Looking at Marge, he didn't expect to feel such hatred, but not so much for her making fun of his parents, no. No, it was the ego, the traits of Voldemort he saw in this muggle. She had no idea what surrounded her in this world but like Voldemort she hated anything different from her.

Marge went to say something, but one of her fingers began to swell, like a balloon. Soon followed by the rest of the body. Harry looked at the scene curiously and wondered if this meant that fate would always have her way. Moving quickly, Harry grabbed his belongings. He rushed from the house before his Uncle could yell at him to put her right and started walking down Privet Drive, but this time, he wasn't on the run, he wasn't trying to escape. This time, he wanted to find the most dangerous villain in England at the moment.

Harry continued walking along the dark street wondering if Sirius was watching him yet. He hadn't felt his presences, but he also couldn't use magic to find him. Stopping at a corner street that led to a dark ally that his 13-year-old self surely would have been wary of, he sat down on his trunk.

There was so much to figure out now. Looking up at the sky, at the full moon, he thought of Remus. He could make sure his godson grew up with a father and mother. He could stop Voldemort from ever coming back. He could make him human than destroy him before he could destroy so many others. Was he reckless? He was sure that Hermione, maybe even Ginny would think so. He could hear Hermione's voice in his head about paradoxes and destroying the timeline but he really just didn't care the more he thought about the things he could fix. Maybe it was his reckless Gryffindor side shining through because he knew if Hermione was here she would kill him for what he was about to do.

He saw some of the bushes across the street move ever so slightly. To an untrained eye it could have been nothing, but not to the youngest seeker in a century. This was it, his chance.

"I know it is you, Sirius Black. I know you escaped Azkaban looking for Wormtail. Please come out, this isn't a trap and I can explain."

Harry waited, and waited; maybe Sirius would think this was some kind of trap. Just as he was about to get up and make his move a large grizzly black dog came walking out slow. Harry held out his hand. "Sirius," the dog slowly transformed into a human. Harry gave the man a lopsided grin and ushered him into the shadows. There was going to be a lot of explaining to do and not a lot of time.


	3. Chapter 3

"How do you know me?" Sirius said in the strangest voice Harry had ever heard from the man.

"Sirius it is a long story. We need to get you somewhere safe..." but Harry was cut off as Sirius kept examining him.

"Harry, how do you know me? How old are you,"

"Sirius I promise,"

"Cause the last I saw you, well you were 15,"

"Fifteen?" Harry said slowly looking into Sirius' eyes; they weren't filled with that darkness Harry remembered from the shrieking shack. Harry took a deep breath, was fate really going to make it this easy for him, for once in his miserable life, "I'd be about Nineteen I suspect."

"Did you go through the veil?" Sirius asked almost in a panic.

"No, but is this where the veil brought you? All this time? I thought you were dead Sirius"

"Time? I was falling, it felt like forever, but I heard voices. I was dying I think, I'm not sure to tell you the truth. But I remember hearing, maybe wishing to do it again."

"Ron and I we did the same thing,"

"But how are you 19? When I left?"

"It has been years Sirius. We fought Voldemort and won but the price, it was too high. We were sharing some fire whiskey at your mum's place we said the same thing and woke up in our 13-year-old bodies."

"Ron is with you? Who died? How did we finish him off?"

"He's at the burrow. Wormtail is locked up. We want to reveal him to Dumbledore as soon as possible. Clear your name. Finish Voldemort off as soon as we can. Change the past."

"If you change the past too much Harry you won't be able to predict the future. It's why I stayed at Azkaban when I realised what was happening, what happened. You remember the time turner. Dumbledore and I have had many discusions regarding time travel."

"You have?"

"I wanted to know why they didn't use a time turner to save your parents. I have lots of issues with the choices that man made."

"So why did you come here,"

"Wanted to see that you were okay. I haven't had much time to plan since that. Just know I have to catch Wormtail this time around. Clear my name, help you, kill my dear cousin while I'm at it. What happened while I was gone, it's been what, two- three years. Who died? Hermione?"

They stopped speaking as they heard a car pass, them both sticking to the shadows till it was gone.

"Sirius it's too much to explain but it's also easier I guess now. Head to your mum's. I have to go to Diagon Ally; otherwise, the ministry will be looking for me and they can't see us together just yet."

"Harry my mum's"

"You and I both know that only a black can get in there no matter what. You are the heir. Don't kill Kreacher we need his help."

"Harry I should stick with you, no one knows I'm an animagus. I can protect you."

"I'm not thirteen anymore Sirius, just look it. Please, we will have a proper reunion soon. I promise. I'll send Hedwig ahead of me. So you can expect me."

Sirius sighed and looked Harry up and down, "I'm not sure what we have gotten ourselves into kid, but I sure hope this is real and we can really fix this."

Harry nodded as Sirius grabbed him into a hug, like a father who hasn't seen his son in many years. He slowly transformed back into Padfoot and hid in the shrubs until the knight bus appeared and took Harry. His godson was from the future as was he. Could they really prevent Voldemort's rise? Only that bugger Time could tell. 


End file.
